Forever and always
by TFfangirl
Summary: Bumblebee and Arcee confess they love each other. Bulkhead,Bumblebee and Arcee return to Earth but what happens when Arcee get hurt by a 'Con who didn't get the memo that this War is over? Will 'Bee get his revenge? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys think Bumblebee and Arcee are a really cute couple and I don't see alot of romantic fanfics for them anymore so I thought I'd make this!And also there is a suprise...but I'll just let you read. Note: takes place after my OC's join their team and also a year after Optimus scarificed himself to the well of allsparks. UPDATE: All the people who had started reading this I am very sorry,for some reason my computer keeps deleting part of the story making it look like gibberish! If you see anything like this just inform me please!**

* * *

~Normal talk~

_~Comlink~_

_~thoughts~_

* * *

Bumblebee had been asked to check on the progress of the building production. With the help of the former deceptiocons, it wasn't going to well...they were much too clumsy to handle the work. Bumblebee just shook his head in shame. "Primus, this couldn't be going any slower!" Bumblebee said quitely to himself. "Bumblebee!"an all too familiar voice called out from behind spun around to see a Blue and pink motorcycle racing towards him and Transform."Hey 'Cee, what is it?"

"I just came to check on you, 'Magnus told me he sent you to check on the rebuilding...and by the looks of...I don't think its going to well"

said Arcee with disgusted look on her face as she watched the worker attempt to construct...but mess up in the process.

"I swear up on the allspark, this couldn't be going any slower!"said Bumblebee in a rare tone which shocked Arcee.

"Bee I know you want Cybertron restored, I do just as much as you...but don't let your self down for this...its gonna take some time." she was right.

Bumblebee just looked down at her smiling and nodded. "Now...race you back to base!"Arcee said as she transformed and zoomed away leaving Bumblebee in the dust."Oh!its on!"Bumblebee then transformed into his alt mode and chased after the speeding femme

**Later that day...**

Arcee was roaming the halls of the autobot base saying hello to her fellow comrades as many of them had returned to Cybertron seeing that the planet was now alive again. She stopped and Bumblebee's quarters and knocked on the door. It slid open and she walked in.

"Hey 'Bee watcha up to?" Bumblebee looked up from a datapad to see his partner standing beside him smiling with a warm welcoming face.

"Just looking over some notes, what brings you here?"

Arcee then sat on the end of Bumblebee's berth and looked around.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind lately..." Arcee said nervously.

"Sure! anything for you!"this made Arcee start to heat up on the inside."Well um 'Bee I l-lo.."

before Arcee could get another word out Bumblebee stood up and walked towards Arcee and sat beside her.

"Arcee, don't be afraid go on..."he said looking at her with kind eyes.

"I l-o.."Arcee was about to say it but then she felt Bumblebee pick her up and sit her in his lap, he then put his hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

This took Arcee by surprise but she deepened the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Bumblebee decided to get more comfortable so he picked her without breaking the kiss and layed her down on the berth...the two kept on kissing each other until Arcee broke away."How did you know what I was going to say?"she asked staring down at Bumblebee who then sat up and held her close to his spark.

" Because, I just do...and Arcee...I love you too..."this made Arcee's fans kick on, she was so happy. Bumblebee noticed her fans kicking on suggesting she had gotten heated up by all of this...so he decided to take advantage of it.

He layed Arcee back on her back and got on the berth ,she knew exactly what he was planing...but wasn't going to stop him,something else would.

_"Bumblebee!" _Ultra Magnus' voice came booming through his comlink making the both of them jump like poor little cats that just got scared up a tree,still on top of the scared to death femme,brought a servo up to his head to activate his com._"Yes sir, what is it that you_ _need?"_Bumblebee said with a shakey voice.

_"You never reported about the restoration of our buildings,I want you to brief me in person."_ with that said,Bumblebee got off of Arcee and headed for the door.

"Duty calls 'Cee, I'll be back in a nanoclick." Bumblebee walked back over to Arcee and kissed her helm then left out of the room looking back at his femme with a smile.

_"Magnus couldn't have waited alittle longer?!I Was in heaven!But I've got to listen to orders...besides...this shouldn't take too long."_ Bumblebee neared the control center to where UltraMagnus was talking with Prowl and Jazz about future plans.

"You needed to see me, sir?"Bumblebee paused at the doorway entry."Yes Bumblebee." Stated UltraMagnus in a unusually calm tone.

"The building is a slow process sir, we will be in sha-" Bumblebee got cut off by Magnus and it caught him off gaurd.

"The reason I called you in here soldier is because, I recently talked with we know he is back on Earth helping our human friends.I didn't want to say this because I didn't know if Arcee or Bulkhead was around and knowing you can keep a secret, I'm trusting you but...Your friend Jack turned 17 today in Earth terms,and Ratchet wants to suprise him and the other two children as well by letting you three stay on Earth for a week,you have my permission so whatever your decission is I'll tell Ratchet."

Bumblebee's face looked like a sparkling who had just walked into an energon candy store, it has been a year since the autobots have been back to Earth, they tried to stay in touch with their humans as much as possible but work and the reconstruction of cities always got in the would be amazed if UltraMagnus even let them stay for a day!

"Now I know what you're thinking...but I've decided to give you guys a break since you've worked so hard these past four years. Plus it would be good for you to visit if all goes well, I might consider letting you go every weekend (human terms) since the children are out of...whats it called again..school!"UltraMagnus just stared down at an almost lifeless Bumblebee who then attacked the commander with a huge hug.

"Thank you sir, it is an honor*Bumblebee straightens up and salutes*um I mean thankyou sir!" UltraMagnus looks up and starts thinking,when Bumblebee starts walking out of the room he is stopped."Soldier, go ahead and inform the others, you leave today."

And with that Bumblebee nods and heads back to his quarters where Arcee is waiting for him." 'Cee you are not going to believe this bu-,hang on"he reaches for his comlink._"Bulkhead get in hear I have great news to share!"_

**...**

Bulkhead and Arcee are both looking at a very eager 'Bee as is practically jumping in his pedes to tell the news."So are you gonna tell us or not!"Bulkhead said angrily"I was kinda trying to keep some 'Cons under control while building!"

"Cool your tanks Bulk, guess what you guys...UltraMagnus just informed me that it is Jack's birthday, and Ratchet wants us to come back to Earth for one week to suprise him and the others!" seconds after 'Bee got the words out of his mouth, Arcee and Bulkhead both tackle him with a hug.

"I-I can't believe it, you sure these words came from Magnus' mouth?"asked the green mech barely able to speak because he's so happy.

"Yep, and I have more good news...we leave right now..."

* * *

**A/N: Dang sorry for a long chapter,if you saw any mistakes...I was in a hurry...and trust me there will be more Bee/Cee action.I just thought suprising both the bots and the humans would be a plot twist :3 working on chapter two as we speak!Peaces mah fellow autobots! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys had a BUNCH of trouble with the last chapter but I hope this one is better...if you see any mistakes or it just isn't making sense...let me know ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters**

* * *

~Normal talk~

_~Comlink~_

_~thoughts~_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Ratch' hows it going?" said the small powerhouse Japanese girl."Good Miko, and how was your day at school?"asked the doctor, trying to hide the fact he had something special planned for the three of them."Boring...all we learned about in science was something about stupid minerals!"said the young teen, while turning on the TV."Actually Miko." Raf cut in "Minerals are-"..."Cut the chit-chat Raf I've had enough school for one day..."

Raf then smiled and began typing on his Laptop."So have you heard from the others lately Ratchet?"asked Jack curiously.

"No." he lied. "I have not, nor will I for awhile,they are much too busy to be bothered at the moment." All three children just stopped what they were doing and looked down in sadness, wondering if they would ever get to see their robotic friends ever again.

"But, Jack." said Ratchet as he walked over to the three kids."Knowing it is your birthday...I have planned something special." All three kids jumped up and followed Ratchet to one of the many Hangars located outside of their base,when they walked inside, many balloons and decorations were set up.

Jack could see his mom,agent Fowler,and many of the soldiers that worked there."Wow Rachet this is amazing!"said Jack."Well it wasn't all my doings...your mother had to help with smaller details...but you are very welcome, now if you will excuse me...I have to go back to the base to get something."Ratchet said, making the three children all the more curious,but they just ignored it and started listening to music and celebrating.

...

_"UltraMagnus, are the three ready for transport?"_asked Ratchet over the comlink._"Yes doctor."_with that said a Spacebridge appeared before the three autobots and they walked in meeting Ratchet back on Earth.

"It's good to see ya Ratch' "said 'Bee eagerly."And you as well Bumblebee,now the children are in another hangar celebrating...but it hasn't begun yet until they've seen you three, now shh slowly follow me this way...and be quite!Especially you Bulkhead!"

Ratchet informed the three making Bumblebee and Arcee laugh...and Bulkhead stare at the medic coldly."Stop right here! I shall signal you when it is time." Ratchet left the three standing right outside the doors."Ratchet you're back!just in time to pla-"Miko began but then got cut off by the doctor."Before we play any games Miko, I have a surprise for all of you."

Ratchet then waved his hand, the autobots taking this as the signal walked to the door. Raf and Jack spun around to see what all the fuss was...what they saw were their autobot protectors.

"Bulkhead!"yelled Miko running up to the big green oaf and hugging is leg.

"Bumblebee, you guys came back!"Raf said as he also hugged his friends leg."Hey, we never break a promise, do we?"the black and yellow muscle car smiled."Happy birthday Jack." added Arcee."I-i can't believe it, this is the best birthday ever!"stated Jack looking up at all three autobots."Don't thank us, thank Ratchet and UltraMagnus."said Bee looking down at the human."how long will you guys be staying?"asked Miko.

"A week, at the most"cut in Ratchet,not only did Ratchet bridge these three up here to see their humans but Ratchet had picked up an energon reading and would need backup to investigate.

...

After the party was over and the children had gone home to their temporary was still under clean up from Darkmounts decided now was the time to tell the three about it.

"Not only did you guys get sent here to see the children, I have picked up an energon signature and need you to investigate. It could be a wounded autobot in need of medical attention."said Ratchet while putting in the coordinates for the groundbridge."So we don't get a break?"asked 'Bee in a sarcastic tone.

"You you're done with this."Ratchet obviously set this up but they had to do what they had to do."I'll take point."said Arcee heading through the ground bridge with a tracker in hand.

Once all three of them were through the bridge, it closed with a burst."Be on your gaurd, could be a former 'Con." said Bumblebee getting his blasters ready."This way."Arcee Transformed into her motorcycle alt. mode and headed in the direction of which the tracker was indicating with Bulkhead and Bumlbebee not far behind.

...

"It seems too quite."said out of no where a blast hit him knocking him to the ground."Gah! What the frag?What hit me?!"asked Bulk loudly."More like WHO hit ya Bulk...look..."Bumblebee pointed to a red eyed figure in the shadows who came closer with heavy foot steps...then he revealed himself...Bumblebee then sneered one name which popped into his mind..."Barricade..."

"That you are right..Bumblebee...autobot pest!"said the Decepticon...who by the looks of it had taken on the disguise of a police car."I thought I exstinguished your spark back on Cybertron..."Bumblebee said with a cold tone in his words.

"Lets just say it takes more than a BUG to squash me,and it seems you have gotten your voice back...allow me to do Lord Megatron a favor in taking it away again!"said the decepticon launching himself at 'Bee

Bulkhead and Arcee just looked shocked, but they snapped back to reality and began to help 'Bee."Megatron is no more Barricade, and niether are the decepticons...your so called 'master' said it himself!"said 'Bee as he began to shoot and dodge the 'Cons blows.

"I have a hard time believing that scout!"said the 'Con while knocking 'Bee back."Oh and I'm no scout anymore..." Bumblebee then jumped up and began to punch and kick at his arch enemy.

"No matter what you are, you will be dead!"said barricade who then ran at Bumblebee, pursuing to stab 'Bee in the chest with a sharp weapon at his disposal. But Arcee jumped in front of 'Bee to protect him.

"Out of the way femme, or you will perish too!"said Barricade."Arcee! move! now! you are no match for him!" yelled 'Bee she just ignored him, it was too late any how, Arcee looked down to see her stomach had been punctured all the way through stopping right in front of 'Bee...who ,at the time, looked horrified at the sight. Arcee collapsed in Bumblebe's arms, and her optics were going very dim.

_"Bulkhead to base, requesting immediate groundbridge now! Arcee has been injured!"_

Bumblebee removed the weapon from Arcee's abdomen which was leaking energon fast and picked her up and carried her through the now open groundbridge while Bulkhead followed closely behind making sure the Decepticon didn't follow."Get back here autobot cowards!" the decepticon raced towards the groundbridge but it closed just before he could get in.

"No matter...seems I've rid of one autobum..."he then transformed and drove off into the night...

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Didn't think I could get it done...I'll try and have chapter 3 up by tomorrow! Please,please,PLEASE leave a review! THANKYOU!...and p.s. Any ideas? Let me know! And if you are really into this story...sorry for the cliffhanger...I'm the author and even I want to know what happens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I have it up sooner than expected! Again if you saw any mistakes in previous chapters...blame my stupid ass toaster of a computer that always has to mess up everything I do -.- Anywho...Be sure to leave a review and if you have any ideas...well heck! SHARE THEM...I may stumble upon an writers block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The swirling green and blue portal shut as Bumblebee ran in with an unconscious femme in his arms...optics growing more and more dim by the second.

"Bumblebee! What happened?!" the medic ran over to where Bumblebee looked down at his partner, sadness and worry written all over his faceplates."S-she jumped in front of me, to save me! I tried to stop her but it was too late..." he trailed off.

Ratchet took Arcee from Bumblebee's arms and quickly sat her upon a medical berth."Who,who did this?!"said Ratchet trying to stabilize the young femme who had obviously gone into automatic stasis.

This snapped a cable in Bumblebee's head, suddenly flaming with anger. It was like someone had just poured gasoline all over him and through a match to his helm.A slow cold voice emmited from the the young warrior.

"..Barricade.."he looked up, optics filled with hatred and hurt, eye brows furrowed with anger."Bumblebee...that wouldn't happen to be the 'Con who took away your si-" Bulkhead began but was then cut off with a wrench at the helm by the one and only known for it, Ratchet.

Bulkhead rubbed at the spot of which the projectile had hit with a mad look on his face."What the frag was that for Ratchet?!"

Alls Bulkhead needed to shut up was a cold stare from the doc bot."Bulkhead, go get some energon from storage, stat! She's running low fast!"Bulkhead didn't hesitate to listen to the medic, he then went down the hall in search for the fuel.

"Bumblebee." Ratchet began. "I sent Bulkhead out because I didn't know if he was aware but.I know that Arcee means alot to you...more than just a friend, but, I do not advise you try and get equal with this,Barricade. Are we clear?"

Bumblebee looked at the medic his expression furious, but then softened when he looked down at Arcee, he knew in his mind that if he got hurt while trying to avenge her...she'd never forgive him if he was hurt

"You're right Ratch' "said the mech."Besides, she needs me here beside her...not on a medberth beside her that is..."

Ratchet then began to work on Arcee again. Bulkhead returned with a cube of energon in hand, turns out the doc did finally got her stabilized enough to began gapping hole of which she was shanked at by the prod had been cleaned and sealed of anymore energon escaping.

Now all they could do was wait.

The next day came and Bulkhead went to pickup all three children from school. Worry was on their faces seeing that Raf and Jack's gaurdians were not there to drive was the first to speak up...

"B-Bulk head, w-weres Bumblebee and Arcee?"asked the youngest of the three,his voice ever so shakey" the green SUV then skidded to a stop making the three of them lunge forward in their seats.

"Um..uh..well you see..." they could tell something was up. "Bulkhead, what happened, you're hiding something from us!" piped up Miko who was sitting in the passenger seat staring at the dashboard with worried eyes.

Bulkhead began slowy driving again and began to speak hesitantly."Ratchet detected an energon sig. and since we were already here, he sent the three of us to investigate. Unfortunanley when we got there, a Decepticon was waiting...Bumblebee somehow knows the guy and they got into a firefight...Arcee suddenly jumped in front of him to protect him from a prod headed his way...before Bumblebee could stop her...it was too late."

The car was silent...very eerie...until one spoke up..."She's going to be okay isn't she?!"said Jack, with a crack in his voice...tears started streaming out of his eyes along with Miko and Raf.

"It's to soon to tell, the doc did all he can do for now, we will find out when she wakes up...if she wakes up."

The silents of the base broke when Bulkhead drove into the hangar, barley being able to come to a complete hault before all hree humans jump out of him and run to the nearby stairs to get a better look of Arcee who looked like she was resting peacefully...when in reality she was in a stasis mode, self healing her internal wounds.

The children just stood there, trying to hold back the saw where Ratchet had closed up the wound, leaving a scar that was slowly fading away. Raf then noticed Bumblebee who sat in a robot-sized chair next to Arcee, holding her servo in his with the saddest expression in the room. Not wanting to jump to conclusions the young boy just went down the stairs and hugged Bee's leg to comfort him, although Bumblebee couldn't even form a smile...not now atleast.

Ratchet didn't even dare to scoff at the humans as he usually would...he knew now of all times that this...is truly a very dark hour...it will never equal the times they've almost lost Optimus...too many times to count, but now with the only Prime gone and a 'bot down, there would definitely need some healing as there friend and something more to a certain yellow mech, remained in this endless slumber of healing...

* * *

**A/N: O_O This is the most saddest chapter...but no need to fear...Arcee will be awake in the next chapter! daggnabit! I have to spoil everything! CURSES! Remeber to leave a review ;D Peace out scouts!**


End file.
